


Graduation of a Coward

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-High School, Slow Burn, graduation!AU, jeongcheol - Freeform, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: Tomorrow, maybe he will be back as a coward again but Jeonghan has been hiding his feelings in the dark and today, marking the end of classes, he vowed to be brave.





	Graduation of a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> A short something before the update for Hell Bus. It'll be soon!

It’s a silent plea but it doesn’t hurt wordlessly.

Jeonghan tried reaching his head out of his taller classmates’ builds, his eyes automatically looking for a certain raven head. His orbs roam around the swarm of students in their graduating gowns and although it’s hard to spot a certain person with a dark hair, Jeonghan proved otherwise. Just seconds after he started looking, he was quickly met with the eyes he’s trying so hard to look for.

He smiles when Seungcheol waves back at him. 

 

* * *

 

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been friends since first grade. The latter couldn’t remember well that time, though. He’s sure he didn’t talk to Seungcheol back then. Maybe the occasional playmates, but they never give much attention to each other then.
> 
> Reaching second grade, however, was what threw the both of them aboard. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are smart students, both trying to aim for the highest ranking of their class. As children, they never really understood the point of being on the top. What matters is the rewards presented to them by the school when they do well.
> 
> “Hannie-yah, why don’t you take a photo with Seungcheol-ssi?” his mother asked. Little Jeonghan scrunched his nose, “Why?”
> 
> “Well, the both of you competed well for that reading contest, right?”
> 
> Jeonghan still didn’t understand, but he shrugs nonetheless before making his way to Seungcheol, who’s apparently having the same talk with his parents that time, so when he pulls Seungcheol for the photo, both parents are more than delighted to snap pictures. The two boys look at each other, both figuring out that it isn’t that bad.
> 
> So when third grade comes, they’re not best friends but not friends, too. If a line in the middle doesn’t exist between a friend and a best friend then Seungcheol and Jeonghan might’ve drawn it to possibility.
> 
> “Jeonghannie, mom baked cookies!” Seungcheol says as he pops up from another table. Jeonghan turns to grin at the older boy, receiving the bag of cookies.
> 
> Jeonghan could hear the giggles of his friends from their own table. Apparently, Seungcheol is popular to girls, even going as far as play silly games to see their compatibility with Seungcheol by using their names. It made Jeonghan annoyed for some reason, but when a friend of his would point out how they are all no match with Jeonghan for Seungcheol, he can’t help but laugh.
> 
> Tucking a hair behind his ear, Jeonghan giggles. “Thanks! But teacher said no sweets for today, though?”
> 
> Childish eyes are watching around them but Seungcheol didn’t seem to care when he grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. “I know, but I told the teacher how you didn’t eat sweets yesterday so teacher said it’s okay if you eat today,” he says, eyes so soft for Jeonghan.
> 
> They were in different tables, but their backs are adjacent to each other. In different places, but still pretty much close.    

 

* * *

 

“Hi, pretty,” Seungcheol says after the endless wave. His grin is blinding and brighter than anyone who greeted Jeonghan today.

Playfully pushing a hand to the older’s chest, Jeonghan laughs, “Yah, stop that.”

More people came to congratulate them both. The two didn’t get the highest ranking, but they did well enough to be in the top five. Every person that would pass by them would send their praises and compliments, making Jeonghan’s heart full.

But when Seungcheol turns to him, squeezes his hand and smiles so gently, Jeonghan felt so light he thinks he would float. The words that came out of Seungcheol’s gorgeous lips that Jeonghan has been putting too much attention makes his heart flutter in every way possible. The words weren’t much different from what he heard people say to him, but the effect has a huge difference to his heart.

“Congrats, Han. You did so well.”    

 

* * *

  

> “Honestly, when I first met you guys, I thought there’s something going on between the two of you.”
> 
> Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared amusedly at Soonyoung. The man in subject then raised his hand in defence, “Don’t look at me like that! I’m not the only one! Practically almost everyone in our classroom thought you guys are dating or something.”
> 
> “Soonie, we’re in 7th grade that time?” an 8th grader Jeonghan questions. Soonyoung only rolls his eyes in response, “Hyung, I have a classmate who dated when we’re in 3rd grade. Let me repeat, 3rd grade.”
> 
> Seungcheol barks a laugh upon hearing it, naturally leaning and hiding his face on Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan didn’t even budge. It’s like it happens a lot of times before, and it did. The two of them can’t even remember the answer when one of their classmates ask them the question of when did Seungcheol started doing the habit of leaning on Jeonghan most of the times. Whether they’re laughing or it’s just Seungcheol laughing, or when they’re listening to a boring or entertaining story, when they’re watching something on their phones or when they’re just simply beside each other, which is most of the time.
> 
> Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s fingers ghosting his wrist and he smiles at Soonyoung. “Well, we’re best friends.”
> 
> That’s the first time Jeonghan announces they’re best friends.    

 

* * *

 

“You’re not going to greet Jisoo?” Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders. “He might get jealous. His bestfriend is not congratulating him,” Seungcheol jokes.

Jeonghan simply snorts. “You’re my bestfriend, too,” he says and it’s a sour taste inside his mouth. He hates that phrase with all his being but seeing Seungcheol grinning at him every time Jeonghan says it to other people, which the blond rarely does, he can’t help but fall in love with the danger it causes in his heart.

“Besides,” Jeonghan starts as they started walking away from the ocean of students. “We’ll have milkshake together with Seokmin so we’ll see each other. You need to go back to Daegu tonight, right?” he asks, trying to mask the loneliness creeping up to his every words. He knew he acted poorly, seeing as how Seungcheol frowns and forces a smile on his lips. Jeonghan sighs, “Cheol, it is okay. You’ll be there for only a week. We’ll see each other next week, okay?”

“Did I just hear my favourite person say it is okay that I’m going to be apart from him for a week?”

The younger male smiles fondly, “I’ll miss you, too, Cheol.”    

 

* * *

 

> “I have a group work with Jihoon.”
> 
> “And I have a group work with Jisoo,” Jeonghan replies.
> 
> The two teenagers both sighed. “Can we promise each other that we have time tomorrow? Please, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol pleads, pouting too adorably, Jeonghan just wants to hug him so tight.
> 
> Instead, he swats Seungcheol’s hands playing at the straps of his backpack. “Cheol, our deadline’s on Friday. We can’t hangout this weekend,” he reminded but his voice is too soft to set a reprimanding tone. He even felt like giving in already when Seungcheol grabs his wrist and swings their hands together.
> 
> “Hannie, can’t you really do the rest of your project at home the next days? There’s the internet. I’m sure Jisoo has an internet plan at his home. I should know! My phone’s connected to their wifi. It’s pretty fast,” Seungcheol gushes, seemingly determined to convince Jeonghan. Before he could even continue his appeal, some of their classmates called for his attention.
> 
> Seungcheol begrudgingly turns to them, not once letting go of the wrist he’s holding.
> 
> “Hyung, there’s a meeting for all the Presidents tomorrow afternoon,” Wonwoo informs and Seungcheol didn’t even try to hide his disappointment. “Just how many times will they hold a fucking meeting? We just had one yesterday,” he murmurs.
> 
> Soonyoung and Junhui both laughed. “I bet if Vice Presidents are part of them, you wouldn’t complain, hyung,” the Chinese teenager said.
> 
> Jeonghan managed to stop Seungcheol from spitting another bad word again when he uses his free hand to turn the older boy’s face back to him. “Cheollie,” he calls. Seungcheol’s eyes looked back at him with an apparent pout on his lips. It made Jeonghan chuckle. “Cheollie, you’re our class’ President. You know meetings like this are often the moment you were elected,” he starts explaining, but Seungcheol’s pout still didn’t leave his handsome face.
> 
> With a sigh and caress on the cheek, Jeonghan sighs. “Fine. How about this? I’ll sleepover at your house on Friday night. Sounds good?”
> 
> If the eyes watching them are amused or teasing, Jeonghan didn’t bother giving a damn when Seungcheol grins so brightly at him in return, his wrist getting swayed excitedly by the beaming man.    

 

* * *

 

Seungchel snorts, “Probably not as much as how I’ll miss you.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he continues to hop away from the swarm of graduating students to a more private area of the campus. “You competitive oaf,” he grins. Seungcheol only chuckles.

“I heard Jisoo’s eaten your last chicken wings last night?”

“Yeah, that little demon,” Jeonghan mumbles under his breathe.

The laugh that Seungcheol made effectively did things to his heart again, like wild waves in the heat of summer. Jeonghan figures it would probably take long until he’ll get tired of it, if ever he will.

Just like the sun in summer, warmth embraced every skin of his when Seungcheol grabbed his hands. It was only known to him that he was trembling.

“Han,” Seungcheol calls out and Jeonghan felt a lot of things and messages underneath. It’s just Seungcheol calling out for his name but every inch of ‘I’m here’, ‘breathe, Han’, and more comforting letters came through every part of his being, sent by Seungcheol’s own orbs shining upon his. Jeonghan felt incredibly small, fragile and exposed.

But he promised himself that he will stop being a coward, even just for today.    

 

* * *

 

> “I actually had a crush on you back in 6th grade,” Jeonghan nonchalantly says.
> 
> When his confession met silence, Jeonghan turned his head to see everyone staring at him like he grew two heads. “Come again?” Jihoon asks and Jeonghan repeats just what he said.
> 
> It was then that their table turned into chaos as his friends started slapping the wooden desk, bouncing on their seats, clapping their hands and hollering like mad men. “Huh? What’s up with all of you?” he asks, genuinely confused. The confession isn’t even a confession? Maybe a confession, but a long overdue confession. They’re already in 10th grade for fuck’s sake.
> 
> “Why didn’t you confess to Seungcheol-hyung before?!” Soonyoung yells, totally frenzied.
> 
> Jeonghan turns to see Seungcheol already staring at him, seemingly waiting for his answer. “Uh,” he chokes on his fries, suddenly feeling unprotected when the confession shouldn’t affect him anyway. Jeonghan clears his throat to continue, “I’m not really into the idea of romance back in 6th grade.”
> 
> “You flirted with Minhyuk in 5th grade.”
> 
> “You had a crush on Nayoung in 6th grade, Seungcheol.”
> 
> The table once again yodels just because of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s small exchange. Even the ever serene Jihoon is laughing so hard while hitting Soonyoung.
> 
> Trying to shut the other 10 boys, Jisoo raises his hand. “So, you’re telling me that Jeonghan had a crush on Seungcheol in 6th grade but Nayoung was Seungcheol’s apple of the eye back then so Jeonghan didn’t confess? Because I can clearly remember when Seungcheol chose Jeonghan over Nayoung when we asked him who’s prettier in truth or dare.”
> 
> The table almost flipped with the 10 kids hollering while Jisoo smiles innocently to the main subjects of the commotion.
> 
> Jeonghan doesn’t know what to do, except he’s left staring at Seungcheol. The oldest man’s face is blank and Jeonghan can’t honestly read him that moment. Seungcheol is just staring at him, like he’s waiting for Jeonghan to do something, to say something, but what? Jeonghan couldn’t get a grasp of what he’s trying to say, maybe because Seungcheol’s eyes are so beautiful and Jeonghan is lost every time he looks at those orbs.
> 
> “Hyung, aren’t you going to say anything?” Mingyu asks. Jeonghan blinks. It’s that moment he knew how big of a coward he is.
> 
> “Yah, imagine if you’re into me that time? Man, you wouldn’t experience heartbreak at all,” Jeonghan jokes. It hurts.    

 

* * *

 

He hopes he can keep his promise of not being a coward today.

Jeonghan bites his lip, eyes avoiding how Seungcheol’s thumbs rub gently on the back of his hand, but he can’t ignore it. He feels it so much on his skin. He feels how warm Seungcheol is. He feels how soothing his hands are. Jeonghan doesn’t know how to run away.

But no, he doesn’t want to run away. He’ll do that after this day ends.

“I…” Jeonghan starts, words caught in between his tongue like ribbons tied harshly with unending loops and twists. He breathes in deeply before forcing his eyes to meet Seungcheol’s patient ones. “I just want to congratulate you, Seungcheol,” he whispers and Seungcheol only gives him an encouraging nod. He continues, “Really, you did so well. I... I think you’re the best student in our batch…”

The blond barely registers anything, aside hearing Seungcheol laughing so loud, before he was pulled on the near bench.

“Han, you did well, too. You always do,” Seungcheol whispers and Jeonghan once again felt himself drowning. It happens every time. The moment Seungcheol gives that tone to him and him only, Jeonghan’s chance of winning the battle of emotions within himself is immensely decreasing.

And he becomes so, so, so weak that when Seungcheol reaches out for his hand again, he would clutch it tightly against his own.

   

* * *

 

> “Cheol,” Jeonghan softly calls, hand squeezing Seungcheol’s tense one.
> 
> He didn’t know how it started. He just knew that the two of them are sitting side by side like the usual and Seungcheol hasn’t been feeling well throughout the situation they’re in. Junhui and Joshua had gotten to a fight with the other kids in their grade and Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to be in the same room as the involved students to assess what happened.
> 
> Seungcheol had to stop himself from bursting in anger.
> 
> After a series of questions, it was clear that Junhui and Joshua only fought back because the other kids won’t stop beating them up. The fact that Joshua fought back is already a huge shock itself. Also, it’s not Junhui’s fault that he knew martial arts back in China so it looks like the other kids are more injured when in fact, the two barely fought back.
> 
> The teachers ushered the students involved to the office, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol behind with the other kids’ class President and Vice President.
> 
> “Cheol,” Jeonghan calls again. He sighs in relief when Seungcheol heaves a deep breath before turning to him. The older male is clearly exhausted. “I’m tired, Jeonghan-ah,” he says and Jeonghan doesn’t know what came into him, especially with the fact that they’re not alone inside the room they’re in, but he leans in anyway, head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I know. Let’s go home?” he asks, his breath fanning Seungcheol’s neck.
> 
> The blond feels relieved that his face is hidden in Seungcheol’s shoulder because when the older squeezes his thigh again, he feels his blood rushing on his cheeks. How long has it been sitting there? Jeonghan only knew that Seungcheol’s hands already crawled on his thigh when he gave a harder squeeze earlier when the argument between the two parties are getting heated. Jeonghan was at edge that time, too so he didn’t really mind. Besides, he was also clutching Seungcheol’s hands for dear life. If it’s not of the older male’s hand calming him, he might’ve punched the face of the other kid.
> 
> But now’s the fight is over, why are they still clutching to each other like this?
> 
> “How ‘bout Shua and Junnie?” Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan can’t help but smile at how affectionate Seungcheol is to their friends. “I called their parents. They’re already in the office right now with them, probably. They’ll take them home,” he replies, eyes closing when he feels Seungcheol’s nose nuzzling his hair.
> 
> “Jeonghan, Seungcheol.”
> 
> Jeonghan reluctantly pulls away from Seungcheol’s shoulder but when the latter’s hands quickly wrapped its way around his waist to not let him get away far too distant, he can’t help but smile.
> 
> “We’ll be going now. I’m sorry for the inconvenience my kids brought to yours,” Nayoung, the class President of the other class, apologizes. Seungcheol only smiles so Jeonghan took the role of talking right now. “All good, ‘Youngie.”
> 
> Before going out of the room, Jeonghan felt Nayoung whispers as she passes by him. “I’ll left Seungcheol to you. He looks stressed.” Jeonghan smiles and mouthed, “I will.”
> 
> “Hannie, let’s go home.”
> 
> Jeonghan looks up to see Seungcheol already on his feet, towering over him. Jeonghan snorts as he lets himself be pulled up by the raven haired. Jeonghan hasn’t even been on his full footing when Seungcheol lunges forward to bury his face on the side of the younger male’s neck. “God, you’re extra clingy when you’re stressed,” Jeonghan giggles, his fingers carding the mop of raven hair tickling the side of his face.
> 
> “I’m so fucking stressed and you calm me down. Live with it,” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol says against his neck. The former laughs, feeling Seungcheol’s arms around his waist tightening in hold.
> 
> “Is my Seungcheol stressed that much?”
> 
> Maybe it’s a tad bit late until Jeongcheol realizes his mistake and it was too overdue to take it back when Seungcheol is already staring squarely back at him. Jeonghan feels so trapped. His eyes roamed around the older male’s eyebrows, eyes, nose and watched his lips as Seungcheol says, “Yeah, your Seungcheol is tired, Han-ah.”
> 
> Maybe it’s the way that Seungcheol sighs his name or the way he stares back a bit too long at his lips that Jeonghan found himself hiding his face on the older male’s shoulder, his hands on his chest, gripping his shirt. Seungcheol does his fair share of holding Jeonghan, his arms wrapped securely around the slim waist of the blond, fingers and hands brushing against the clothed skin.    

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry…” Jeonghan whispers. Seungcheol only stares at him, not saying a word. “I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad friend to you the last couple of months… and to everyone else, too… I just, I’m so sorry.”

A smile.

“Has it been hard for you, Han?” Seungcheol asks with a smile. Jeonghan’s lips trembled, pressing his palms against his eyes. The sobs that escaped his lips are quickly muffled when Seungcheol hugged him tightly. “You’re not a bad friend, Hannie. I should be the one apologizing. I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry,” he coos, hand stroking Jeonghan’s hair affectionately.

He feels grateful that they’re far from eyes that would watch them if they are here. Jeonghan felt security and privacy just being with Seungcheol on a bench under the tree of the secluded part of the campus. It was supposed to give him calm and peace. It should have.

Jeonghan could only say a series of “I’m tired” in response.    

 

* * *

 

> “You’re not dating?”
> 
> Jeonghan smiled, “No. We’re not dating.”
> 
> He feels his eyes twitch when the girl in front of him smiled, obviously delighted by his response. “Please excuse me. I have something to do,” he politely excuses himself. He doesn’t want to witness everyone teasing this girl and Seungcheol together. He rather locked himself in a library, thank you very much.
> 
> “Fancy seeing you here,” Seungkwan greets him from the reception desk. Jeonghan gave his student card meekly and Seungkwan couldn’t stop himself from commenting. “You’ve been avoiding us, hyung,” he whispers that Jeonghan almost didn’t catch it.
> 
> But he did, and he pretended to not hear him.
> 
> “I’m here, hyung… like, if you need to talk. I’m here. Always,” Seungkwan says and Jeonghan felt a lump inside his throat. It all it takes to find himself seated on the most corner part of the library with Seungkwan, sobbing his heart out with the younger hugging him from the side. They’re just silently grateful that no students are in the library aside from them.
> 
> “I’m just so tired… I like him a lot and I can’t tell him that and I feel suffocated every time I’m surrounded with our friends talking about him and that girl and I’m so frustrated and mad at myself that I’m that weak to let that get into me that I distanced myself from everyone and I’m just… I just feel so pathetic,” Jeonghan says, sobbing again after heaving a breath.
> 
> Seungkwan feels guilty that Jeonghan is this frustrated and they didn’t do anything.
> 
> “Hyung, it is okay if you want space. Don’t blame yourself for it. I’m sure the others understand.”
> 
> “But they don’t, Kwan. I can see how sad they are every time they stare at me. I made them feel so bad, Kwan. I’m a useless person,” Jeonghan rambles on. Seungkwan shakes his head, “No… you’re so important to us, hyung…” He knew that Jeonghan’s problem with Seungcheol or with them aren’t the only things bothering the male.
> 
> Seungkwan has always been on social media and he saw enough posts of the blond to know how miserable Jeonghan feels as a person. He shakes his head with a smile, “You always help me with my problems, you always take care of all the younger ones, you always make sure Chan is eating well, you always ask how Jun-hyung and Minghao-hyung’s days are, you always buy Jisoo-hyung manga collectibles from Japan, you always let Jihoon-hyung cuddle you when he’s sleepy, you always give Wonwoo-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung matching bestfriend clothes, you always play with Seokmin-hyung, you always let Mingyu-hyung use your kitchen, you always make sure that Hansol’s earphones are well kept, you always make Seungcheol-hyung feel loved… you’ve done a lot, hyung. You always do.”
> 
> Jeonghan hugged Seungkwan tightly and the latter returned it with much fervour. “I’m so sorry, Kwannie…”
> 
> Seungkwan hushes the older male. “It’s okay. Thank you for talking it out to me, hyung. Thank you.”

   

* * *

 

“I’ve talked to each one of them… you’re the last one,” Jeonghan says softly as he slightly shifts on the bench. Seungcheol only hums, his thumb rubbing the younger male’s hands. “I wanted to talk to you yesterday but…”

Seungcheol cuts him off, “I rejected her.”

Jeonghan only nods, not really knowing what to say. Maybe if Seungcheol said this before, he would grin like he just had the best victory in the world, but this is Jeonghan now. This is Jeonghan who talked to everyone in their group of friends, apologized to them for his self-assumed immaturity, accepted himself, gave himself space to breathe and finally talked to Seungcheol. This is a different Jeonghan and he’s proud of it.

“And I kinda noticed that you talked to the others, too,” Seungcheol continues. “You slowly made your way to us again, talking and smiling with them, even offering me a smile here and there. I kinda felt I was the only one with an invisible wall, though but that’s fine. The fact that you’re smiling again is already a huge thing.”

Jeonghan perfectly knows why he fell in love with this man.

“I like you, a lot,” he says.

Seungcheol didn’t say anything, so he continues. “It’s pathetic… I’m pathetic. I don’t know when did it start, but I only realized I like you around the start of second semester. We’ve been friends for a long time so… it has been weird to me as well.”

“Liking me is weird?”

Jeonghan sighs, “Not entirely. Just the fact that I only knew I love you recently when we knew each other for years.”

It takes him a few seconds and Seungcheol’s amused but fond smile until he realizes his mistake. Out of surprise, Jeonghan jumps in his seat and pulls his hands away from Seungcheol. He can feel heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. “I mean, yeah, I – uh, got really dramatic so I distanced myself and shit and – uh, it’s been just, I don’t know, really hard for me this school year… I feel suffocated and I, uh – I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I’m a useless friend, right?”

“What?” Jeonghan asks, dumbfounded. He feels his heart clench as he watches Seungcheol smile sadly, not meeting his eyes.

“I always see the signs, Han… but I didn’t do anything about it,” he whispers. Jeonghan was confused for a second before he realizes what Seungcheol is talking about. Of course, he sees the posts Jeonghan shares on his accounts, how he sees himself as worthless and all, and Jeonghan maybe is a bit angry that Seungcheol thinks he didn’t do anything.

“You do. I saw how you post positive messages right after you saw mine,” Jeonghan says. “But I’m sorry if they didn’t get to me… it was really hard that time.”

Upon hearing that, Seungcheol had once again fell into a series of apologies that Jeonghan matches as well. The older male kept insisting that he should’ve talked to him about it personally and Jeonghan countered that it’s his fault for shutting everyone off. They’re both apologizing to each other and it’s then that Jeonghan realizes how special Seungcheol is to him. He did say he loves him, so he wasn’t really surprise.

But does Seungcheol feel the same way?

“Han?” Seungcheol calls out. Jeonghan blinks in surpise, “Yes?”

“Did you hear what I say?”

“No. I’m sorry. What is it?”

“Please don’t always apologize for yourself when you don’t need to be,” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan feels his cheeks heat up because the older male looks mad. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, “No.”

“What is it?”

“Go out with me.”

Jeonghan was stunned. His brain short-circuited for seconds and Seungcheol’s face can’t help but grow to that of panic. “I mean, only if you want – I don’t force you, Hannie, like, really, it is okay if you reject me right now, totally fine! I mean, it hurts but it is okay! Maybe you like some other guy right now and I – ”

“I just literally confessed to you a while ago, right?” Jeonghan deadpans. With a smile, he added, “You need to go now, Cheol. You need to prepare for dinner with your parents before heading to your hometown.”

Seungcheol pouted like the adorable puppy he is. “You didn’t answer me.”

“I would go out with you, but saying that right now is useless when we can’t go out soon because you’re leaving,” Jeonghan says with a teasing smile. Seungcheol scoffs before rolling his eyes. “Why? Boyfriends can’t text each other?”

“Who said I agreed to be your boyfriend?”

“Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan laughs before burying his face on Seungcheol’s much familiar shoulder. The latter’s hands quickly find their way around his waist. “My boyfriend will be gone for a week. I don’t think that’s something I should be happy about,” he says. He melts when a kiss is press on his temple by the older male. Jeonghan has never been contented.

Seungcheol puts a distance between them, just enough space to stare at Jeonghan’s face, and so softly he says, “Hey, I’m so proud of you; for talking to me, talking to everyone, all your achievements, you’re amazing, Han. I’m so proud of you.”

He knew tears are starting to form in the corner of his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He feels the heavy weight on his shoulders gone and he’s happy. Jeonghan is happy.

 

｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .

 

“God, I missed you so much.”

“Hello, we’re here! Please have some respect,” Joshua rumbles from the side. Jun’s head laying on his lap nods in agreement. “It’s only been a week. You guys are acting like you did not see each other for years.”

Seungcheol looks like he did not hear anything as he continues to wrap his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and bury his face on the younger’s neck to drop butterfly kisses. He didn’t give a damn about them. Jeonghan, on the other hand, had the audacity to laugh, his eyes shining with glee. Why shouldn’t be happy? His place on Seungcheol’s lap is very comfy. “Sorry, Shua. I missed him, too,” he says, arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung both emerged from the kitchen, only to have opposite reactions to the scene.

“Do I really need to see the two of you making out on the couch?” Wonwoo growls as he scrunches his nose. Soonyoung, however, just laughed before plopping beside the couple. Soonyoung has always been brave. Fluffy, but brave.

“You’re overreacting. They’re not making out,” Soonyoung defended the couple with a giggle. Seungcheol had the nerve to peek his eyes out from Jeonghan’s neck and send his brows wriggling at the dancer as a showcase of gratitude.

When the door opens with Hansol and Chan laughing, Seungcheol decided to stare back at the angel perched on his lap. He knew the youngest loudness, including Seungkwan who just emerged with Seokmin, would be more than enough for the people in the room to not care about them. Hopefully.

“What are you staring at?” Jeonghan asks, his brows furrowed adorably. Seungcheol chuckles before leaning to kiss the crease away while his other hand supported the small of Jeonghan’s back.

Jeonghan laughs in delight, his arms wrapped tightly when Seungcheol leaned more forward. If it’s not of the older male holding him so close and securely, he would’ve fell off the couch on his back. “Yah, what do you want,” Jeonghan demands with a blinding grin. Seungcheol felt his heart soaring high with Jeonghan’s smile. Heaven only knows how whipped he is that humankind wouldn’t comprehend.

“I love you,” Seungcheol suddenly whispers and Jeonghan felt the noise around him dissipates when in fact, Jihoon’s laughs has been louder when Minghao put Seungkwan and Chan in a dissing battle. In Jeonghan’s ears, it’s just Seungcheol’s voice proclaiming his love for him. It keeps repeating in his head and maybe it took him a little while to answer, with blushing cheeks and glistening eyes, when he tenderly leaned in to press their lips together. “I love you,” he whispers back in the middle of their almost unknown distance.

“Get your hands off my eyes! I want to see!” Chan’s voice roars and maybe the couple has been too preoccupied to know that the people around the room had long ditch the battle in favour of hollering random protests to the scene presented to them. Chan tried to break free from Joshua and Wonwoo’s hands covering his eyes.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan giggled when they do notice, but doesn’t mean they stopped giving sweet and adorable kisses to each other.          

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Are you able to catch up with the structure? I hope you do. If you don't, it's just alternating passages from present time to flashbacks (except for the last one under the sparkled border because that's more like a sequel after Cheol came back from his visit in his hometown). I like this structure a lot but not all people had been able to appreciate it. I initially wrote this without block quoting the flashbacks but I figured that maybe it'll be hard for readers to understand the story. I don't want to italicize them because I like it with uniform font styles so thanks for block quote feature. Haha. I'll be updating Hell Bus soon! I hope you look forward to that as well. 
> 
> And by the way, I forgot to add, but this fic is kind of inspired with [Niall Horan's This Town!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic1l36GrNOU) But with a happy ending, I guess. I actually see the lyrics fitting for both point of views, but that's just my own interpretation of it. Comments are welcomed! Keep thriving, y'all.


End file.
